Being a Wallflower
by me-you-food-fun
Summary: So title explains a little bit. Marley thinks of herself as a wallflower, but she really isnt. Her glee club friends want her to understand that but she doesnt. Takes place on thanksgiving and after that, the story sounds a lot better than this summary, and its my second try on a fic so please read. Its a nice little story you might like it might not please give it a try. XXRYLEYX


This is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction I didn't really like the last one much. I know it had a lot of grammar mistakes, but the reason is it's not really working that well. I hope you like it better than the other one just for you to know my quotation marks key don't work so yea that's one thing. Second thing I'm 13 soon 14 so I`m not the best writer, o and I'm Mexican so that's another thing, so my writing is not the best. Okay well here is the story hope you enjoy.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the terrible sound of my alarm clock, and well let's face it every morning has to start with a heart attack. I got up from my really warm and comfy bed and made my way to the closet. Today I decided I would finally ask Ryder what I have wanted to ask him for a really, really long time.

I chose to wear a blue V-neck sweater and a grey skirt, and of course my favourite hat. I then did everything else I needed to do like brush my teeth, comb my hair etc…

I went down to breakfast and served myself a tiny bit of cereal I wasn't that hungry today but I still had an ok amount of it

"Hey Marley, you ready for school"

"Yea"

"Ok, well remember I`m going to drop you of a few blocks down the road so-"

"No mom its ok, you don't have to do that anymore I don't care if they see me with you"

"But Marls, I don't want you to risk having friends here"

"Mom, really it's ok"

"Ok, if you want"

After I got my mom not to drop me off a few blocks away, we left for the school. The school wasn't very far so the car ride felt short. When we got there my mom told me to get out.

"Hey Marley, why don't you get out here, I will go park the car"

I just nodded and got out. Once I got out I heard people muttering some really rude stuff about my mom.

"OMG!Did you see that lady, she looked like a dump truck way to overloaded"

"You see that lady, I think she ate her whole family"

"Oh so glee girl is daughter of the freaky fat lady, hahaha"

"Just ignore them, they dotn know how nice your mom is" I heard a different voice say

"O hey Ryder, how are you"

"I'm fine; the question is are you fine"

"Yea, yea I'm fine so there's something i-"

"Hello Justin Bieber number 2 and fat freak"

"Back of Kitty, we don't want you around us"

"Well if you keep hanging around barf bag here, there will be no more popularity for you, o and if you say anything else bad about me, you cheap excuse of Bieber, I will be really happy to post your big lame secret on the school website, or make a banner and show it at a football game or even better make flyers and tape them on everyone's lockers" She said that then walked away.

"Ryder, what secret was kitty talking about"

"Oh that nothing, just ignore her, you know Kitty always making things up so she can threaten people"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure"

The rest of the way to glee club went in silence. When they got there they saw that only a couple of people were missing. All of a sudden in came Sam, Artie, Blaine and Joe

"What's up glee friends" They all said that at the same time which made me giggle slightly

"Ok now that everyone is here let's get this show on the road" Finn said hoping to get laughter

Everyone looked at him with the what-da-hell look

"Ok so remember tonight is the big night, the night a lot of you will perform for the first time and some of you for the hundredth time, tonight is sectionals!"

A faint applause of the club members could be heard.

We had just started doing Gangnam style and I started to feel dizzy to the fact that I had starved myself for the past 2 days. So we were half way through the song and I started to feel worse. Almost at the end of the song my vision started getting blurry and I couldn't hear the music anymore. And then I heard the crowd gasp, my body hit the floor and the last thing I saw was everyone crowd around me.

-Ryder's P.O.V-As soon as I saw Marley had passed out I ran to her side, everybody else did the same thing while Blaine closed the curtain.

"Ryder take her to the choir room NOW!"

I did as Finn had instructed and quickly carried her bridal style and rushed into the choir room, the rest of the group did the same and rushed to the choir room.

"Ok this is bad; this is really, really bad!"

"What happened you guys why did Marley pass out?"

"Well ever since I told her to push 2 fingers down her throat she did it and then she starved herself for 2 whole days!" Everyone looked at Kitty "Oops, umm just ignore what I said"

"Ok well we could get disqualified for this, but you guys call an ambulance and Kitty, me and you are going to have a nice long talk with Principal Figgins"

"Yes " we all said and then rushed out leaving behind a very angry and a innocent looking Kitty. We all knew she wasn't.

Marley's P.O.V

I woke up to see a white room and the scent of medicine, which could only mean I was in a hospital. I also saw all the glee club members and Finn, but I couldn't see or Kitty.

"Hello, why am I in a hospital?"

"You passed out at the end of Gangnam style, why did you do it?"

"That was probably embarrassing, wait do what Sam"

"Why did you starve yourself?" Asked Ryder

"I..Umm…I"…..

.DUN

So that was the first chapter to my new story. Hope you like it if I get reallt good reviews ill upload 2 chapters tomorrow and well that's it. BYE YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW LOVE YOU.

-ME-YOU-FOOD-FUN


End file.
